The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling a lasting machine by which shoe toes are glue formed and, in particular, to a photoelectric sensing unit for use in such a system.
The known devices for the control of lasting machines, in which the shoe toes are glue formed, are generally provided with a plurality of different compound levers which are operated by electrical and/or electro-hydraulic devices. The lasting machines are also provided with photoelectric control units so that the mechanisms for bending and fastening of the upper edge of the shoe onto the innersole, as well as the spraying and nailing devices for securing the innersole and the upper together are controlled with photoelectric sensing units. There are other known lasting machines wherein the level of the lasting margin is held to an optimal value by photoelectric marking devices. However, neither of these devices make it possible to control the working cycle of the lasting machine, i.e., the adjustment of the lasting shoe upper on the last to its optimum position, or even the adjustment of the machine for lasting of left and/or right shoes. Further, in the process of adjusting of the shoe in the foregoing known systems, the operator must hold the shoe in both his hands for centering and introduction so that the control levers and switch must be operated by foot and knee controls which are not satisfacotry from the point of safety and hygienic regulation now set for modern industry.
The purpose of the present invention is to develop apparatus for the control of the lasting machine in which shoe toes are formed by glueing, which makes possible the automatic adjustment of the lasting machine for the lasting of right or left shoes and which also makes possible the automatic clamping of the lasting margin of the shoe upper in the lasting system of the machine.